villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blood-Svente
'Blood-Svente '(Swedish: Blod-Svente) is one of the antagonists in the Swedish movie Pippi in the South Seas based on Astrid Lindgren`s Pippi Longstocking series of children's book. He alongside Jocke With the Knife are pirate-chiefs who have kidnapped Captain Ephraim Longstocking (Pippi`s father) to interrogate him into revealing information about a Treasure belonging to the Longstocking bloodline. He is portrayed by the late Swedish actor and comedian Jarl Borssen. Background When Ephraim`s ship was stolen and infiltrated by rouge marines who were working with Blood-Svente Ephraim was taken to an unknown Pirate-city on an island where he then was imprisoned by the said pirate. Blood-Svente alongside Jocke started to interrogate Ephraim through starving him (Only allowing him to eat measly water and bread), having an annoying parrot to get on Captain Longstocking`s nerves and threatening with "more gruesome methods" and at one point threatening Ephraim by shooting him to reveal the treasure`s location, to which Ephraim then pointed out that doing so would prevent them from getting the treasure as they would no longer have any way of knowing the location. When Ephraim confronts Blood-Svente that Pippi will come to save him Svente just scoffs at the idea until Ephraim reveals that he has sent a letter through a bottle to her where he gets slightly intimidated and snatches the bottle from Ephraim`s hands but again scoffs at the idea once more and brags that he is not afraid of Pippi because the Island is guarded by hundreds of pirates, guns, swords, etc. Later alongside Jocke, Svente goes to the pirate bar after hearing noises and song and notices that the bar manager is stuck on the wall and two pirates (probably of his crew) have been thrown out the windows. Pippi suddenly reveals herself and taunts him with sarcasm and asks for the location of her dad by pointing a sword at him she took from another pirate but Svente tries to play smart and lies that he does not know such things and flees away while having his lackey Jocke trying to care of the rest. When Ephraim escapes, Blood-Svente and his men try to seize him but Ephraim manages to get his ship back and together with Pippi and her friends they sail out for the treasure while Blood-Svente`s men try in vain tries to fire with canons at the ship. Svente and his men then decide to find the treasure with the little info that they got by pursuing Pippi and her father. Blood-Svente, Jocke and their crew then launch an ambush when they find Tommy and Annika playing with turtles and chases the kids and catches them and gives Pippi an ultimatum to trade the two treasure chests for Tommy and Annika. Blood-Svente and Jocke get the treasure chests they desire but it backfires when his own ship is taken and they have no axe to survive on the Island leaving them in a situation where the gold is useless. Pippi then does the same thing the said pirates did by giving them an ultimatum to trade back the treasure chests for an axe and survival book, leaving Blood-Svente and his crew stranded on the island for a long time. Gallery Category:Book Villains Category:Pirates Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Gaolers Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Incompetent Category:Greedy